The present invention relates generally to a method for remote unlocking of an access door of a building with an elevator and a device, which is suitable for that purpose, and has the object of making access to the building and to the elevator installed therein possible for persons from outside the building when in the case of power failure or other operational disturbances of the elevator, the elevator car remains stuck between two floor stopping positions and the passengers can not leave the elevator car without outside help.
It is already known for such cases of emergency to keep elevator-relevant systems in operation for a limited time by way of emergency power supply equipment in order to be able to actuate in the elevator car, additionally to an emergency lighting, a remote alarm device with intercom equipment for summoning expert help.